I'll always love you
by Elc.986
Summary: It's set 5 years after SPR disbanded. Naru and lin come back to japan and try to get everyone back together. But mai's not there. Why? What will lin do? You'll have to read to find out Sorry if it take me long to update I've got a lot going on right now but I'll try to update as much as possible when I get the chance GHOST HUNT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME ONLY THE STORY I AM WRITING


**(Mai's POV)**  
it's been 5 years now since Naru and Lin left Japan and disbanded SPR.  
I can't say that I wasn't lonely during the time we all spent apart, because I was. I had lost the only people in the world who I called family, I had nobody. Well, I had my friends from school but nobody who really understands me and what I'm going through.  
My abilities were expanding in an enormous way and I'm not sure if I'll be able to control them any longer.  
I'm happy Naru found Gene.  
But I also wish everything would go back the way it was five years ago  
I miss everyone so much.

It's Saturday evening so I decided to go and sort my email out.  
I haven't looked at it in around a year, because I haven't needed it. But my new boss at my new job asked if they could have it, just in case they need to get in contact with me if my phone doesn't work.  
After about 40 minutes I come across an email sent to me called **SPR back in action. **  
That was sent to me 11 months ago.  
It said that everyone should be at the office at 7 am Monday morning and **P.S MAI don't forget the tea!**  
Of course, Naru would put that, I can't believe the nerve of that narcissistic tea loving jerk When I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.  
After reading the email and getting angry at Naru's narcissistic behavior I look at my clock it's 1:30 am, I better go to bed I've got to go to work at 6 am.

Time skip after work on Sunday

After thinking about what I should do with the whole **SPR BACK IN ACTION **email, I decided that maybe I should go in the office tomorrow morning considering I didn't have work until 6 pm that night.

But at the same time I'm still kind of nervous I haven't seen everyone in 5 years I'm 22 years old now and iv changed, I mean not a lot but I'm still not the same person I was back then I've grown up. I miss everyone so much even Masako and we hardly ever got along. I guess I'll just have to man up and face everyone in the morning.

8 am Monday morning

So it's finally time, I ended up getting up at 6 am so I wouldn't be late for the train.

I no longer live in Shibuya I moved about a year ago to Shinagawa, it's not the best place to live but it's nice and my apartment is cheap and the train only takes about 25 to 35 minutes. the trains at 9 am so I should hurry to the train station now.

Finally on the train I look out of my window and I notice to gray clouds coming out, 'I hope it doesn't rain I'm wearing a white summer dress and I don't have a coat or an umbrella' the weather has been so beautiful this summer 'and now it's going to decide to rain on today of all day'. Not like today is special but I don't want the first time everyone sees me in 5 years to be in a white dress because if I become wet then my dress will most likely become see-through ' PLEASE IF THERE IS A GOD DON'T LET IT RAIN!' OMG! Did I just shout that out loud; shoot now everyone is staring great now I'm the weird girl on the train.

I guess all of this is starting to feel more real now I'm off the train and walking to the office. Finally, I reach the dark brown door, my heart is like beating 500 beats a minute. Suddenly the doorknob begins to move and the door opens and I feel my heart drop at who was standing in the doorway looking down at me.

**(MAI'S POV)**

Lin…Lin is staring at me like I'm some sort of alien that's come down to earth to steal his dog or something. I mean I don't think he's even got a dog but anyway you can imagine how intense this moment is.

'_Hello'_ I said to him feeling very awkward

'_Have you got an appointment_?' he asks me, I don't believe this does he not know who I am? How can this be possible I haven't changed that much. I mean my hair maybe longer and my chest has definitely grown (not too much_)_ and I'm a little taller probably around 171cm now so not much, so how does he not remember me.

'_errrrr…Lin it's me mai?'_

**(LIN'S POV)**

MAI!

How? Where has she been?

'_Taniyama-san I apologize, come in'_

I let her in and told her to have a seat on the couch, and went and told noll to come out and that we have a special visitor, he gave me this glare to tell me that he hated surprises but I knew he would like this one.

Once Noll saw her his face had this shocked expression on it but it soon when back to his normal no emotions look. I can't blame him though Mai's changed she's no longer looks like her young high school self; she has a more mature look to herself now. She has beautiful long brown hair way past her shoulder but it's not quite passed the halfway mark now her back, she's taller as well, I have to say she looks beautiful. She must of hard our footsteps because she looked up at us with her chocolate colored eyes. GOD! Why is my heart beating so fast?

'_Hello, Lin, Naru how have you been?' _she said as we sat opposite her on the cream colored couch.


End file.
